extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Byzantium
General Information Chalcedonian (395-867) Orthodox (867-1453) |culture = Greek (Hellenic)|tech_group = Roman (395-1350) Eastern (1350-1453) |rank = Empire|capital = Constantinople (151)|government = Despotic Monarchy|tag = BYZ|image = Byzantium_category_bug_fix.png}} In 395, Rome splits and forms West Rome and Byzantium. Byzantium is playable from 395-1204, and 1260-1453, and during those times, they will become stronger until their height at 555, from there, Byzantium will steadily become weaker until they become annexed for good in 1453 by the Ottoman Empire. In 395, Byzantium has an alliance with West Rome (they are also a historical friend). From there, Byzantium is located in the Balkan Peninsula, Anatolia, Syria, and Northeast Africa with West Rome to the west, Huns, Siraces, Visigoths, and the Goths to the north, Iberia, Armenia, the Lakhmids, and the Sassanids to the east, and Blemmyes and Ghassanids to the south. See also: Rome, West Rome, Sassanid, Ottomans, Greece Form Byzantium Restore the Byzantine Empire (Greek) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Primary Culture is Greek ** Is: , , , or ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** does not exist ** Own core province(s): Kostantiniyye (151) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Byzantine Ideas and Traditions Restore the Byzantine Empire (Greek/Pontic) * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: , , , or ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Greek as the Primary Culture *** Has Pontic as the Primary Culture ** Religion is Orthodox ** Own province(s): Kostantiniyye (151), Edirne (149), Yanya (144), Tirhala (147), Uskub (148), Atene (146), Moreas (145), Achaia (1773), Kocaeli (316), Bursa (317), Smyrna (318), Kozani (1853) and Biga (2369) ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation * Effect(s): ** Kostantiniyye (151) is the Capital *** Gain core ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Gain a permanent claim on Area(s): Aydin, Ankara, Germiyan, Karaman, Çukurova, Rum, Karadeniz and Dulkadir ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Edirne (149), Salonica (147), Macedonia (148), Athens (146), Morea (145), Achea (1773), Crete (163), Naxos (164), Rhodes (320), Trebizon (330), Kaffa (285), Corfu (142), Albania (143), Janina (144), Nis (1765), Bulgaria (150), Burgas (1764), Silistria (159), Kozani (1853), Chios (2125), Theodoro (2608), Plovdiv (2604) and Ayntab (4420) ** Two random owned provinces: *** Requirements: **** Primary Culture is Greek *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 10 Prestige ** Replace the Mosque Hagia Sophia with original Hagia Sophia ** Change Government Rank to Empire ** Can embrace Byzantine Ideas and Traditions Related Decisions Division of Rome Requirements: * Is Roman Empire * Owns: ** Roma ** Constantinople * At peace Upon Enactment: * Gain 1 Stability * Gain 50 Administrative Power * Gain 50 Diplomatic Power * Gain 50 Military Power * of Rome event split country into the ** West Rome ** Byzantine Empire ** The player chooses who to play as Decisions Reestablish the Theme System Requirements: * Owns: ** Constantinople, Edirne, Izmit, Hüdavendigar, Izmir, Mentese, Kütahya, Konya, Karaman, Kastamonu, Ankara, Sinop, Sivas, Trebizond, Adana, Amasya, Hamid, Subzevar, Birjard, Rutsanjan, Bam, Quhistan, Kharan, Chagai, Ferah Upon Enactment: * Turkish names change to Greek names * Name -> Name (Greek Capital Name) ** Edirne -> Adrianople (Adrianople) ** Izmit -> Optimatoi (Nikomedeia) ** Hüdavendigar -> Opsikion (Prussa) ** Izmir -> Thrakesion (Smyrna) ** Mentese -> Kibyrrhaiotai (Attaleia) ** Kütahya -> Kotyaion (Kotyaion) ** Konya -> Kappadokia (Ikonion) ** Karaman -> Seleukeia (Seleukeia) ** Kastamonu -> Paphlagonia (Amastris) ** Ankara -> Boukellarion (Ancyra) ** Sinop -> Sinope (Sinope) ** Sivas -> Sebasteia (Sebasteia) ** Trebizond -> Chaldia (Trapezus) ** Adana -> Cilicia (Tarsus) ** Amasya -> Armeniakon (Amasea) ** Hamid -> Anatolikon (Akroinon) ** Biga -> Abydos (Pigai) ** Kostantiniyye -> Constantinople (Constantinople) * Constantinople: ** Gain 6 base tax & 5 Manpower * Adds the modifier "The Theme System" for the rest of the campaign giving ** +25.0% Manpower Modifier Technology Reform Requirements: * Have "Roman" technology group * Is at peace * 2 Stability * Administrative technology of at least 46 * 100 Administrative power Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 2 Stability * Technology group is changed to "Eastern" * Unit types are changed to "Eastern" Mend The Great Schism Requirements: * Is Orthodox * Is at peace * Is not a subject nation * Country is: ** Rome ** West Rome ** Byzantium * Owns Orthodox Province: Roma, Constantinople, Syracuse, Beroea, Judaea, Alexandra Upon Enactment: * Gain 25 Prestige * Gains Schism Mender Flag Ban Christianity AI will never pass this decisions Requirements: *Is either , or *Is Hellenist *Has any Chalcedonian province *Admin power at least 50 Upon enactment: *Lose 50 admn power *Gain "Christianity banned" forever: **Global missionary strength: +2% **Global unrest: +1 **Tolerance of heathens: -2 Legalize Christianity AI will always pass this decisions Requirments: *Has banned christianity *Administrative power at least 50 Upon enactment: *Lose 50 adm power *Lose country modifier Christianity banned Byzantine Ideas and Traditions Byzantine Traditions: # -10% Advisor Costs # +3 Tolerance of the True Faith Ideas: # Regulation of Mercenaries: -25% Mercenary Cost # Repopulation of the Countryside: +10% National Manpower Modifier & +5% Goods Produced Modifier # State Administrative Reform: +10% National Tax Modifier # Delegated Power: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Byzantine Merchant Class: +10% Global Trade Power # The New Imperial Army: +5% Discipline # Restore the Ecumenical Patriarch: +3 Missionary Strength Ambitions: # +2 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Asian countries Category:African countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Formable nations Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Middle East Category:Roman Empire Category:Empire (Rank) Category:Roman countries Category:Greek countries Category:Hellenic countries